Q is for Queer
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Q in my Alphabet fic series. RyoXKana. He had to be an utter and complete idiot to be doing this... of course, nobody ever really accued Ryotaro of being a genius anyway.


Q is for Queer-- Garbage (seriously, a good song.)

Pairing: RyotaroXKanazawa. Because it had to be done.

Rant: this is all Acerbus' fault. I blame Acerbus entirely. Actually, no, not entirely, but for the most part. Because I've always wanted to write a relationship like this and Acerbus just reminded me of it…

He really, honestly, and completely had no idea what on _earth _had come over him. After all, it had to indicate some sort of insanity for him to stay after school at all, let alone to talk to a teacher about the… ~ahem~

_Feelings_, he'd been having.

Let alone that this particular teacher wasn't even one of his own but one of the sister school that he'd only gotten to know because he'd been forcibly drug back into music like a blue fin tuna was drug onto a boat by a very hungry group of fishermen…

_Very_, hungry.

So he stood, awkwardly, staring at the door and taking deep breaths and preparing to knock but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

So he scowled and turned around, starting down the hallway then growling in frustration at himself, turning back around and about to knock when the door swung inward and he nearly staggered into Kanazawa.

The teacher frowned at him.

"Ryotaro? Is that you?" he asked and the boy nodded sharply, standing straight again and facing him.

"Um, since I'm graduating tomorrow I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to everyone." Ryotaro stated then felt like slamming his face into the door Kanazawa was still holding awkwardly.

Idiot.

Dolt.

Fucking _menace upon the gene pool_…

Why on earth was this so hard???

"Oh, I see. Yeah, it'll be kind of weird having everyone from that famous concourse finally passing on out huh?" Kanazawa smiling softly and looking around the empty hallway. Ryotaro's fingers were twitching.

"I um, that wasn't really the only reason I stayed tonight. I-I mean, I wanted to--" Ryotaro started and Kanazawa lifted a hand, his eyes compassionate and serious.

"Ryotaro, think very carefully before you say anything." he stated and Ryotaro swallowed thickly.

"I… I kind of have. I mean, I thought about it all year, and… it hasn't changed at all." he muttered and looked away. "it started out that I was thinking about school and I realized that I didn't want to go to one too far away because I wanted to still be able to see you, and I thought that was normal, I mean, you've been really kind to me and I enjoy talking to you and getting coffee and talking with you and then I realized that I think about you a lot during the day, like, crazy a lot. Almost every other thought is about you or leads to me thinking about you and I can't be around anyone that smokes anymore cause all I can think about is the way you talk and the way your fingers hold the butt of one and--"

"Ryotaro…" Kanazawa sighed, cutting off his tirade of confession and Ryotaro closed his mouth, swallowing hard. "I don't know what to say to you, I really don't."

"I'm… I know, I mean, _I_ don't even know exactly what to say to you myself, it's just, I needed to say something and I think you're the god of sexiness and if you decided that you wanted to take advantage of me I wouldn't be opposed to that at all and--" Ryotaro started to rant again and Kanazawa scowled, shaking his head.

"I'm not _queer _Ryotaro." he stated, almost reluctantly, as if saying so would end the tentative friendship that had grown between them over the years, and Ryotaro nodded a little.

"I-I know that, trust me, I _know_. We've talked enough and I kind of figured it out myself. I understand if you're uncomfortable and won't be able to talk to me but I have to say something or else it would have driven me slowly _insane_…" he muttered and it was quiet between them.

"Ryo… I'm not uncomfortable and I'd like to keep having our chats and keep going out for coffee, because it's fun to do things with you, but I… just _don't _feel that way." Kanazawa sighed a little and Ryotaro smiled.

"I know, that's what made this hard, but now I can move on, I hope." he stated and Kanazawa smiled himself, leading his younger friend from the building.

"Heh. So, god of sexiness eh?" he elbowed the boy a little and Ryotaro groaned, kneading at his eyes.

"Ugh… I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?" he asked and Kanazawa smirked.

"Not in this lifetime kid, not a chance in hell." he grinned. The pianist simply sighed and shook his head.

"Any chance you know any nice guys I could hook up with?"

"As a matter of fact, you aren't the first student to spill his guts about some 'manly crush' or whatever." Kanazawa smiled and set a hand on the boy's head. "however it's going to be impossible to find someone as ruggedly handsome as me, you could try going out with Ogata-kun."

"Do I know him?" Ryotaro asked, swatting Kanazawa's hand off him.

"Nope, but I'm sure I can work something out." the teacher grinned.

"You're a regular cupid Hiroto." Ryotaro stated with a blank expression, Kanazawa laughing evilly.

"Thanks, now c'mon, I'll buy coffee." he declared and unlocked the doors to his car with a click.

End.

God, it's sad, but I wanted to write pron and ended up writing something completely the opposite of what I wanted to accomplish. Because I torture myself that way…

But no, really, I'm going to write pron, like, _right now._ Because I knew I had to get genuine writing done before I went off to mess around.

*waves like an idiot* BYESIES!!!!


End file.
